The bHLH transcription factor-encoding genes, Olig1 and Olig2, have essential roles during central nervous system (CNS) development. In the spinal cord, Olig2 is required for pattern formation specification of motor neurons and oligodendrocytes. In this Kirschstein National Research Service Award Fellowship Application, I propose studies intended to yield a detailed understanding of Olig2 regulation during early stages of neural development. Recently, we have identified a 3.6 kb regulatory element that governs Olig2 expression specifically in motor neuron progenitors. The mechanism by which this enhancer regulates expression of Olig2 is unknown. My objective is to identify trans-acting transcription factors that interact with the enhancer. This research will address fundamental issues of neural pattern formation and neuronal versus glial cell fate specification. These experiments directly address issues in mammals related to regrowth and eventually the repair of neural elements destroyed in neurologic diseases.